1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a medical examination apparatus for imaging of the type having a front wall with an opening to a cylindrical examination area into which a patient to be examined can be moved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the examination of a patient using a medical imaging apparatus, a part to be examined of the patient is brought into an examination area of the medical imaging apparatus. For example, in magnetic resonance tomography devices, computed tomography devices, and positron emission tomographs, the examination areas are usually cylindrical in shape. So that the entire patient can be brought into the examination area, the examination area has a diameter that is somewhat larger than the average shoulder width (approx. 60 cm). The examination area is surrounded by elements for imaging that are contained in a large housing, generally filling most of a room.
Upon seeing the large examination apparatus, simply the thought of being placed inside the tunnel-shaped examination area causes unpleasant feelings in most patients; when the patient is actually placed in the examination area these feelings can become stronger, to the point of claustrophobic panic attacks caused by the narrow surroundings. In other words, the sight of the examination apparatus, as well as the later placement of the patient into the examination area, together with its perceived narrowness, causes feelings of concern, anxiety or even fear in the patient.
In order to enable an examination to be carried out in spite of this fear, the patient is given a more or less strong sedative. This has the effect of limiting the patient's reactions well beyond the time required for the examination, and is often felt by the patient to be unpleasant or even damaging to the patient's health.
Translucent material is used in the illumination of, for example, advertising spaces or designer furniture. Due to its optical properties, e.g. its light conductivity due to its internal total reflection, it can be illuminated over large surfaces. An example of such a material is the polyester PET-G (polyethylene terephthalate glycol).
Light-emitting diode modules, for example the LINEARlight module made by the firm OSRAM, are used for example for light coupling in emergency beacons, in illuminated advertisements, or in path markers.